Controlled air-conditioning systems are being used in motor vehicles for maintaining a pre-settable temperature. Various sensors are used for detecting the actual value of the inside temperature. The sensors are frequently integrated into the climate control devices of the motor vehicles in order to form a self-contained unit. In order to obtain the actual value, different influences on a sensor arrangement for detecting the actual temperature have to be taken into account. For example, in particular direct insolation can distort the measured value, which in turn leads to an insufficient control of the inside temperature. Apart from insolation, air circulation, the temperature of peripheral devices, as well as the body temperature of the operator are to be taken into account for instance, and are to be eliminated from the measured value for detecting the inside temperature.
A sensor arrangement for the detection of the actual room temperature is disclosed in EP 1 415 829 B1. What is described is a sensor arrangement for the determination of the inside temperature, wherein the sensor arrangement is attached on an outer side of a climate control part of an air-conditioning system. The sensor arrangement comprises a temperature sensor attached to a rear of a front wall of the sensor arrangement with a good thermal contact to the front wall. On its rear, the sensor body is sealed towards the inside of the control part by a trough-shaped plastic housing.
A sensor arrangement for the determination of an inside temperature in a motor vehicle is known from the unpublished German patent application DE 10 2007 009 672. The sensor arrangement is part of an air-conditioning system, in particular of a climate control device, consisting of a sealed housing with a front wall and a rear wall and two temperature sensors disposed opposite from each other. In this case, a first sensor attached behind a thermally conductive front wall detects the temperature of the inside of the motor vehicle, and a second temperature sensor attached in the rear part of the sensor arrangement measures the rear heat radiation onto the sensor arrangement. In order for the two temperature sensors to work independently from each other, a heat-insulating material is inserted between the sensors, into the inside of the housing of the sensor arrangement. It is thereby ensured that heat sources acting on the temperature sensors can be evaluated independently from each other. The temperature sensor facing the operator, which is attached behind the front wall, is attached to a front wall provided with good thermal conductivity. For integration into the climate control part, it is known to paint the surface of the front wall.